The Leashed Dogs' Journey
The Big Growl struck another city which caused the longpaws to flee the camp. Will the Leashed Pack survive, or will they end up dead? Leashed Pack (in order of rank) Alpha: ''' powerful black and gray male half-wolf with glowing yellow eyes and pointed ears (also known as Nightingale) '''Beta: sleek female hunt-dog with a feathery tail (also known as Garnet) Hunters: ''' Jet- small light brown male with smooth fur and a wrinkled face Jack- small male with wiry black and tan fur Shadow- big black colored long furred male Beauty- medium gray muscular and white female with a thick tail Peppermint- small female with long white fur Snuggles- young copper furred female with smooth fur Taffy - young fox red furred female with smooth fur (litter-sister of Snuggles) Maya- young spotted brown and white female Jenny- young brown female (litter-sister of Maya) Tiny- small tan and white colored long furred male with a bushy tail Speedy- brown male swift-dog '''Patrol Dogs: Vanilla- old white furred female with tall legs and a long tail Blossom - black and tan female Fierce Dog Buster- black and tan male Fierce Dog (litter-brother of Blossom) Bobby- gray male half-wolf Henry- tan male with a curly tail Sweet Pea- black and white female with glossy fur Fudge- strong fudge colored male Amelia- young female Farm-Dog with blue eyes Spot- white female with vigorous black spots Whistle- tall cinnamon colored male Woof- male little tan and brown male Winona- brown and white female chase-dog Zoe- young black and tan female Tam- red puffy male with white markings Omega: small black female with short wiry fur (also known as Scamper) 'Dump Yard Pack (in order of rank)' Alpha: sleek female Fierce Dog with black and tan fur (also known as Dagger ) Beta: Tall male swift-dog with light tan fur (also known as Bullet) Hunters: Wind- muscular white Fierce Dog with black and tan markings Killer- male Fierce Dog with black fur Claw- slender thick furred male with golden fur Scratch- old male Cherry- red and white female chase-dog Patrol Dogs: Diamond - black and white female with long legs Bite- young male Fierce Dog with black and tan fur Spike- brown and black male Fight-Dog Omega: young brown and tan furred male (also known as Otter) The Big Growl Before the Big Growl, the leashed dogs' longpaws were together as friends. Occasionally, all of the longpaws would meet together at a dog park with their pet dogs. Nightingale was always the first dog there, because his longpaw gets up very early in the morning. Amelia, the other dog that lived with him would relax on the grass until more dogs arrived. Next, Jet would tumble down a large hill and land in front of Nightingale. Garnet would pad across the sidewalk, while her longpaw walked her. Buster and Blossom would race each other down the hill, but Speedy would always beat them with his fast legs. Shadow would come next. Scamper would always trip over a twig and catch herself before she fell. Tiny would rush to the park, while Beauty would be licking her longpaw. Sweet Pea would run around and bark. Vanilla, Tam, and Peppermint would bound down the hill. Snuggles and Taffy would refuse to go for walks. Maya and Jenny would be sunbathing, enjoying the warm sunlight. Henry would be doing tricks that his longpaws teach him to do. Spot and Whistle would always swim near the dog pool. Bobby and Fudge would play tug-o-war against each other, and usually Fudge would win. Woof would play with his ball. Winona would lay down and stay away from Blossom, Buster, Bobby, and Nightingale because she is afraid that they would attack her, but they never do. Jack would always come last. After a long day of playing, the dogs and their longpaws head home. Dialogue: Amelia: What a great day, isn't that right, Nightingale? Nightingale: It surely was. Amelia: Well, I should be going to bed now. Nightingale: Good night, Amelia. Amelia: Good night, Nightingale. The two dogs sleep on the couch together. Suddenly, the ground shakes and the two dogs wake up. They start to cower and wake up their longpaw. The longpaw wakes up and the two dogs howl in fear. Amelia hides behind a couch, scared of the shaking noise. The shaking noise grows louder. Then Amelia and Nightingale realize that this is the Big Growl. Nightingale finds an open closet and tells Amelia to go in. Nightingale then dashes into the closet and nudges the door closed. The two dogs hope to stay alive and together. Nightingale grows sleepy and eventually falls asleep. Amelia then sleeps too. The next day, Amelia and Nightingale are surprised that they have survived the Big Growl. Amelia manages to nudge open the door and finds out that they are in rubble. Pack Forming Nightingale stretches. Woof peeks out of a small bush. Amelia wags her tail vigorously because they had found another dog. Beauty and Sweet Pea pad over to Amelia.